


Summertime Shenanigans

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Established Relationship, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Frenemies, Frenemies with Benefits, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Kissing, Hot Weather, In the absolute broadest sense of the term, Kissing, Modern Era, Mozu is a fuckboy but hides a better personality under the surface, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Or: incest that barely counts as incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Kissing, Sleepovers, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Summer, Summer Vacation, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Kohaku and Amaryllis enjoy a sleepover on their summer break and some extra company as well.
Relationships: Amaryllis/Kohaku (Dr. STONE), Amaryllis/Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Amaryllis/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 1





	Summertime Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just wanna write about a girl and her best friend getting some dick from a dude who happens to live with one of them so that's exactly what you do.

Kohaku and Amaryllis had gathered a suitable amount of snacks and drinks, turned on the fan as high as it would go, and flipped on the TV to see if there was anything on. Being a hot, not so balmy 110 degrees farenheit outside (unless the thermometer broke,) with the humidity at an overwhelming, oppressive rate of 90%, there was really nothing else to do-they had tried playing soccer outside, but the weather put a swift, decisive end to their plans in a grant total of 10 minutes. 

Half a pitcher of Kool-Aid (the cheap ass store brand knockoff kind, not even the name-brand one) later, Kohaku and Amaryllis went back to the drawing board, pondering how to kill time until they were too tired to stay up anymore, they decided the only option that wouldn't give them heat stroke was watching TV. Half an hour later, after making a trip to the 7-11 down the street to get snacks and drinks, it was 8 p.m, about an hour or so until the sun would set, and Kohaku and Amaryllis had the whole house-as modest as it was-to themselves. Living in the same neighborhood, they had become friends when they were little and though they each ended up going to different colleges, during the summer, they made it a point to hang out with each other whenever they had time. Tonight was one of those times, the two friends deciding to have a sleepover at Amaryllis's house. Though they didn't live in the best neighborhood, their houses were about half a block away from each other so the decision over whose house to hang out was more based on impulse than anything else. 

"Ew, that sucks, change the channel." Kohaku told Amaryllis after it turned out to be the news. 

Amaryllis pressed a button and the station flipped from news stories from a week ago to a shitty re-run of American Idol. Living in the poorer side of town, they didn't get many stations, but as a last resort, they could always just watch movies on Kohaku's laptop. Since movies cost money and cable was paid for by someone else, though, they decided to take advantage of cable and see if there was anything worth watching. 

"No." 

"Ugh." 

"What the-" 

"..."

After flipping through every channel twice (just to be extra sure,) all they found were depressing news stories, shitty American Idol re-runs, shitty reality tv show re-runs, a black and white movie in a foreign language with no subtitles, Jerry Springer, and several different but equally loud and annoying infomercials. Their plans ruined, they pondered what to do-watching movies on Kohaku's laptop would be easy enough, but unfortunately, Kohaku realized she left her laptop charger at home. 

"Oh, damn, not again." 

"What's wrong?" Amaryllis asked Kohaku.

Kohaku huffed, digging through her backpack. "I left my laptop charger at my house." 

Amaryllis glanced around the room, looking for her own laptop-it was an older model that didn't have the necessary components to insert discs, but they could always watch stupid videos on YouTube, until she realized with a sinking feeling that she had, in fact, left it at Kohaku's house too. 

"Uh, well..." 

Amaryllis wasn't the confrontational type and picky wasn't a word in her vocabulary, so whatever Kohaku wanted to do was fine with her. Even so, it didn't seem like there was anything else to do at the moment. The two choices laid out for them: watch shitty cable TV or do a whole lot of nothing, weren't particularly fascinating. The only main attraction in their part of town, besides sketchy clubs, a strip club, the local 7-11, and a pawn shop that was most likely a coverup for some gang-related activity, was the local park, which was known for attracting a rather unpleasant variety of locals after dark and ending up being decorated with all sorts of attractive paraphernalia like used needles, used condoms, cigarette butts, and broken bottles more nights than not. 

"I'd suggest we go to my house but my house is just as boring as yours, and it's getting dark." Kohaku added, leaning on one shoulder on a lumpy old beanbag chair on the floor. 

A door closed-the front door, Amaryllis realized instantly, and a tall, muscular man with broad shoulders-Mozu, walked in the room. 

"Did you take off your shoes?" Amaryllis asked-getting dirt in the house was one of her biggest pet peeves. 

"Yeah, of course, I did." Mozu, who had also taken off his sweaty work shirt and discarded it on the floor near his shoes, replied, glancing at Kohaku. 

"Look who's still alive." Kohaku had known Mozu almost as long as she had known Amaryllis. The two of them had a much more complicated relationship, but in some strange way, they grew to tolerate each other's presence-perhaps a little more than that, but Kohaku would never admit as much out loud to anyone besides Amaryllis. 

Mozu, appreciating the sight of her in a tank top and short shorts without any shame, shrugged, plopping down on the couch with a beer he was holding. "Glad to see you too-you're still as cute as always." 

Kohaku rolled her eyes but felt a twinge of warmth spark insider her anyways. Mozu wasn't around as much as Amaryllis, having a job that gave him long and weird hours-Kohaku never got the specifics, other than it was something that involved manual labor. Unlike Amaryllis, who got a scholarship, and Kohaku, who got lucky, Mozu was never able to afford to go to college and his parents had hardly cared enough to pay attention to anything he did, let alone whether or not he went to college. Still, thanks to being her best friend's stepbrother through a marriage that no longer existed (as both members of it had been dead for several years,) Kohaku saw more of Mozu than she did of most other people. As a kid, Kohaku had always been the weird kid, and Amaryllis was the only person she had ever met who operated on a similar wavelength and thus thanks to their friendship and Amaryllis sharing a house with Mozu, Kohaku and Mozu saw enough of each other that, if challenged, she could paint a fairly accurate metaphorical picture of who he was as a person: Smug, cocky, slightly annoying, impulsive, and slightly entertaining. And hot. For better or worse (Kohaku was never quite sure which one it was-maybe a bit of both, she conceded,) Mozu was quite attractive-taller than most men, with a fit, athletic body from years of sports and physical labor and just enough sense to not cross the line of enjoying some occasional drinking into full-blown alcoholism. 

"You never change, do you?" 

Mozu shot her a look that made her stomach feel funny in that certain way that drew her attention that much more to the twinge of heat inside her, something she usually preferred to ignore. "Of course not-besides, I know you wouldn't want me to." 

"I'm sure you know a lot of things." Kohaku's voice was laced with a little sarcasm but in all honesty, despite being, well, himself, Kohaku never managed to hold a long-lasting grudge against him. 

Amaryllis, always thoughtful almost to a fault, noticed there were still a decent amount of snacks left. "We got these earlier, you want some?" she asked, offering Mozu some of the snacks. 

"Nah, I'm good." Mozu got up, tossing his empty beer bottle in the trash can in the next room. "I'm gonna take a shower, don't let me interrupt whatever it is you two were up to." 

_____

Half an hour later, Kohaku was digging through her bag looking for her pajamas, disgruntled when she realized the t-shirt she brought had a hole in it. "Oh well, I guess I've had this shirt a long time, what can you expect?" she told herself. It wasn't like she had anyone to impress after all-if everything went according to plan, it would just be her and Amaryllis on the pullout bed, courtesy of the beaten-up old couch, and Mozu enjoyed whatever he saw of her, regardless of what she was wearing or not wearing. Amaryllis had gone to take a shower after Mozu, leaving Kohaku to lie on the bed with nothing to entertain her except her own thoughts after she threw on the old shirt and some panties. There was only one shower, something a rich person might have considered inconvenient, but Kohaku had never been rich and neither had Amaryllis-besides, Kohaku preferred to shower in the morning anyways. 

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" 

Kohaku could tell the difference between Amaryllis and Mozu by their footsteps even when she couldn't see either of them, so Kohaku didn't react except to sit up when she saw Mozu take a seat beside her on the edge of the bed. He was only wearing boxers, which wasn't anything out of the norm for him, since from what Amaryllis told her, he usually slept naked.

"Well, I've been at school for a year, that would explain it." Kohaku had fooled around with Mozu a little bit the last few years after Senku, the first guy she had a crush on, turned out to be gay and there were no other guys close to her age around for her to interact with enough to get the chance. 

"Exactly." Mozu never bothered to shy away from saying what he wanted, which made him come off as too bold sometimes, but in a way, it was a relief. There was no guessing what his real intentions were, and Kohaku, being the same sort of person, found it refreshing to deal with someone who didn't act like they were better than her because being more subtle about things came easier to them. "If you're gonna be here for a while, you wanna relax for a while and have some fun?" 

Kohaku grabbed Mozu's hand as he rested it on her thigh, squeezing it a little. "Depends on what you have in mind-or I might say that-but" Kohaku glanced at the doorway, seeing no sign of Amaryllis, who had gone upstairs a while ago, though she no longer heard the shower running. "Amaryllis is probably gonna come back soon though." 

Mozu quirked a brow at her, casually resting his other hand on her waist, making no move to resist when Kohaku scooted away a bit to get in a more comfortable sitting position. "And what about it?" 

"Well, maybe you should, you know, ask her how she feels about it before she walks in and sees us. That would be the considerate thing to do at the very least." 

Moving his hand off her leg but letting his other hand trail to the small of her back, rubbing it at little, Mozu wore a carefree smirk on his face. "And what makes you think I wouldn't?" 

Kohaku pursed her lips together, letting Mozu pull her closer to him all the same. Mozu and Amaryllis were step-siblings for all of 36 hours before Amaryllis's father and Mozu's mother died in a car crash a few years ago, and though logically Kohaku knew they were no more related by blood than any two random people off the street but part of Kohaku was wondering if it was illegal and if so, how long she would last in prison (not long, she decided.) Ever since then, both of them being too poor and lacking any other living relatives, lived together to save money. "I mean, well, weren't you two-" 

Mozu shrugged, resting a hand on Kohaku's chest, squeezing a little because it always got her riled up and they both enjoyed it. "Yeah, years ago, it's not like anyone would ever find out." 

"Find out about what?" 

Kohaku swallowed hard when she saw Amaryllis, wearing matching pajamas that were cuter than anything Kohaku ever owned, standing in the doorway. "Ask Mozu." 

Mozu eyed Amaryllis with a unworried look, pulling Kohaku on his lap. "How we were technically related for a day and a half." 

"Oh, that?" Amaryllis blinked-if she was in any particular kind of mood, it wasn't like anybody could tell by looking at her. "I've been trying to forget about that ever since it happened." 

"See, that's all in the past, and frankly that's where it should stay. So unless you two have something better to do, why don't we relax and enjoy the night together?" 

Kohaku and Amaryllis shared a look-it only lasted a few seconds, but everything they wanted to communicate with each other was expressed better through that single look than anything they could have ever possibly said. 

In another universe, one where Kohaku had a little more restraint, a few more fucks to give, and less raging hormones, she might have done something more sensible, like go to sleep at a reasonable hour. And maybe in another universe, pigs could fly, Kohaku thought, throwing caution to the wind and discarding her remaining fucks in the metaphorical trash can, so to speak, as she scooted over to let Amaryllis climb on Mozu's lap next to her. After sharing a few rough kisses (Mozu by far gave much rougher kisses than Amaryllis but Kohaku found that she liked them both the same,) Mozu did something with his fingers-or some of them, at least, that sent a shock-wave of heat rushing through Kohaku's whole body, curling his fingers in and out a little at first before adding a thumb-though it took her a second to realize that Mozu was rubbing her clit with his thumb, she certainly appreciated it all the same. 

Despite his rather abrasive, volatile personality, Mozu had a much gentler, more skilled touch than anyone who didn't know him would have expected, skillfully using his fingers to tease both of them while they tentatively reached down to stroke his dick, never more than at the most cautious, measured pace, neither of them feeling any need to rush things along. There was the entire night ahead of them, after all. Plenty of time to find out what works and what doesn't. Besides a short pause where Mozu took off what remained of his clothes, they each let their hands wander wherever they felt like, exploring known and unknown areas with equal enthusiasm. Kohaku was only a virgin in the most technical sense of the word, and as such, had a good sense of what made Mozu tick. He wasn't picky, or at least not as picky as he sometimes claimed-for someone who professed to only like beautiful women, he hit on pretty much every woman over 18 who wasn't elderly when the mood struck him, and the same applied for other aspects of his tastes as well. Having learned a while ago that Mozu never complained about anything except using teeth in a blowjob, Kohaku raked her nails in his back when he sucked on her nipples, sighing in delight as Mozu cradled both her and Amaryllis in his lap, Kohaku on the right and Amaryllis on the left, Amaryllis resting a hand on the small of Kohaku's back and another on Mozu's chest as Mozu threaded her fingers through her dreadlocks. 

Feeling just bold enough to take a little initiative but not being the type to take control outright, Amaryllis allowed herself to squeeze Mozu's chest a little, silently admiring the firm, defined muscle there-Amaryllis had seen enough men before, but had never gotten any farther than a few kisses or a short, middling make-out session with all their clothes still on with any of them before. If she never did, she decided, she wouldn't complain. And Kohaku was just as interesting-certainly more than any of the other men Amaryllis had ever tried dating. Being with either-or both of-them, Amaryllis decided, wouldn't be such a horrible way to spend her life. Besides, it also helped to have to have someone else around who was also still new to sex-the whole thing, not just kissing and fooling around, there with her just then, her nerves starting to get the better of her. Trying new things always gave Amaryllis a bit of pause-being a cautious, careful woman, she never liked to jump straight into anything without making sure she had a good idea of how to handle it, and having her best friend right there alongside with her helped ease the slight gnawing sensation of anxiety that made her stomach tight and her heart beat faster. 

"What's the problem, it's not like we're short on time. After all, each day is just the first day of the rest of your life." Mozu offered when Amaryllis found herself having difficult deciding what exactly she would like to happen as things moved along. 

Mozu was, to many people, not much more than a loud, arrogant jock, but having known him more than most people, Mozu's way of saying vague, cryptic things without much concern for what other people might think of it hinted at the little oddities in his personality that lied below the surface, strange little things that were, in some ways, rather interesting. 

"Don't worry about doing or not doing anything-just get comfortable and if anything hurts, let me know." Mozu let both her and Kohaku know while he grabbed a pillow, tossing it under him while both of them considered which positions to get in-Mozu didn't care either way, a nice view was a nice view and either way, with his second brain calling the shots, the end result for him would be the exact same regardless. 

Kohaku, being bolder than Amaryllis, if not quite as bold as Mozu, had no problems making decisions, especially not now-I came this far, might as well go big or go home-I have all day to go home tomorrow-straddling him without a second thought given to the subject, seating herself on his cock in one slow, controlled motion while Amaryllis, sucking in a soft breath while she mentally prepared herself, sat on Mozu's face, Mozu being all too happy to dig his hands in her thighs, squeezing with no lack of enthusiasm as he found exactly what he wanted. A different man, someone with things like a normal level of impulse control, a significant amount of concern about maintaining a dignified self-image, or a desire to analyze why his second brain wanted whatever it wanted (and there were a lot of weird things it wanted,) might have been pondering any number of things at the moment, but Mozu being Mozu, his head was as empty as the rest of him was eager, lying back and appreciating the set of circumstances he was right in the middle of-quite literally-gently swirling his tongue around and enjoying the soft little sounds Amaryllis made when he happened to lick or suck the right spot at the right time, his own stress evaporating further and further as Kohaku set a steady, consistent pace riding him. Kohaku' voice wasn't as high-pitched as the cute little noises Amaryllis made, which was to be expected, but both of them turned him on just the same. 

Mozu was usually a rather consistent man where most things were concerned, but for someone who pretended to be picky, having only the most discerning taste in women, his type was a lot more varied than he claimed it to be. Kohaku and Amaryllis were both very different women in many ways, but Mozu found them both sublime and captivating anyways, humming in pure satisfaction as he appreciated the feeling of both of them in his arms as his hands wandered, oblivious to whatever else was going on in the world in the best way possible as they all helped each other get off, their stress melting away like none of it ever existed, Kohaku and Amaryllis holding onto Mozu almost as hard as he held onto them, each of them inching closer and closer to an orgasm at their own pace. Mozu didn't have much of a view of anything, but being as close to finishing as he was, he hardly cared, taking care to stay as still as he could manage to not ruin the moment. Mozu was never a very patient man, but for once in his life, it paid off, in a way that was more than worth it, Kohaku finishing shortly after him and before Amaryllis, all three of them breaking apart and resting on the bed when they were done, squeezed up against each other as the bed could be a bit creaky when people moved too fast on it. 

"I know what the first thing I'm going to do when I have enough money is." 

"What would that be?" Kohaku asked Mozu after his offbeat remark. 

"Buy a couch with a better pullout bed. Or just a better bed." 

"Fair enough." Kohaku agreed, her and Amaryllis lying on either side of Mozu as the sound of crickets and a dog barking filtered in through a crack in the window, which refused to shut properly. 

"You know, sometimes it's nice when you find a new way to solve your problems." Amaryllis added. 

Kohaku couldn't find any reason to disagree, so she nodded, shifting her weight a bit to get more comfortable. It was late, but not quite late enough to make going to sleep the only reasonable option. Feeling a little bit tired but also a little curious, Kohaku freed herself from Mozu's grasp to check the time on her phone. 

"It's almost midnight. " Kohaku let Amaryllis and Mozu know, feeling quite glad that she and Amaryllis had nothing do tomorrow. "If it wasn't summer, we'd have to worry about waking up early for school." Kohaku told Amaryllis. 

"That's what I like about summer." Amaryllis replied, "Though I guess if you work, it doesn't really matter either way." 

"Pretty much, but luckily I have the day off tomorrow." Mozu added. "Nothing like a whole day with nothing to do to look forward and no need to worry about going to sleep at a certain time." 

"That seems like something everyone can agree on." Kohaku added. Having originally headed to Amaryllis's house to have a sleepover, it was the perfect excuse to stay up super late just because they could. "And there's still plenty more night ahead of us." 

"Exactly." Mozu added, giving them both a little squeeze as he held them. "And there's plenty of ways to fill the time." 

Deciding to keep things simple and just do whatever came to mind, Kohaku and Amaryllis stayed in Mozu's arms until he let go, both of them then switching places from where they had been before, Mozu giving them both a chance to enjoy what they hadn't done last time while they all went for a second round. 


End file.
